


苞米地的拖拉机

by Klijah_Arcangelo



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klijah_Arcangelo/pseuds/Klijah_Arcangelo
Summary: 对文不是对戏





	苞米地的拖拉机

1“明天在宛城碰头。孤的货都验好了没有。”一面压低声线，一面贴着手机似乎是想听清对方变动的呼吸一般。

2藏在货箱后，听着背后人的声音心中暗自盘算。这批货物怕是已经准备好了……曹孟德……不愧是你。摩擦着腰间的黑色硬物，明明是不想针对的人却要在此做个了结，深深的吸了一口气，迅速的穿过杂物，后手抽出手枪，枪托瞄准后脑勺啪啪了解了两名杂碎。  
“好久不见，曹孟德……”

1“啊呀元让。”似乎是因为仓库的闷热，又或是因为其他原因，反正习惯性地解开衬衣的第一粒扣子。一如既往不系领带。瞟了一眼倒在地上的手下，走过去，弯腰将他们的衣领整好。将后背暴露给他会发生什么呢，真是期待。心里虽是如此想着，另一只手却一直放在西装口袋。脚步声......一步，两步......背后。抽出收在西装口袋的手枪，右手迅速扶枪上膛。“咔哒”  
两声子弹上膛的声音。“没想到最后还是要......兵戎......相见吗？”

2听到人娴熟的回应，心中不满有些惊异，潜意识的给手枪上了膛，却再无警惕的意味，一步步向前靠近那熟悉的背影。曹孟德……在你的心中我是什么地位呢？瞅见人散乱的衣襟下若隐若现的躯体，胸中升起了一股不知名的欲望，这股无名火该发泄在谁的身上？一个大步跨上跟前，猛的将人按倒在地，凑近敞开的衣襟狠狠的咬了下去。  
“你这是在……暗示我什么？”

1  
本以为是他的手下，没想到竟是他自己，一时间乱了方寸却被他按在了地下。他口中的话，是让自己的心颤动了一下吗。抬起男人的脸，费了些心思做出了'微笑'的表情。看着男人突然跃起将枪口对向自己，说实话还是有些小小的难过。“暗示？孤会暗示吗？”鬼使神差地用胸膛顶着他的枪口，赌上性命一般向前迈步。仓库内只有自己平稳的与他惊慌后退的脚步声。扯下西装外套与马甲，扔在了地上。

2惊觉眼前的旧友将胸膛按上了枪口，下意识的竟向后退去，不见了平日的冷静处事，竟然有些慌慌张张不知所措。明明已经做好了千百准备，却还是想要临阵脱逃……曹孟德，我夏侯元让最不敢面对的便是你罢。  
“孟德……我并无背叛之意……”  
此时此刻，总算明白自己的这颗心从未离开过眼前的友人，这忠诚的谎言实则并非谎言。猛地放下枪，顺势让人靠倒在肩膀上，不自觉的将手探进了对方的衬衣……  
“我的君主……我回来了……”

1在男人放下枪的那一刻，悬着的一颗心终于放了下来。除了典韦，自己从未如此彻底地将生命交给另一人掌握。而那人的再次表明心意，更是让自己心存愧疚。愧疚？愧疚？愧疚。愧疚！从何时起他曹孟德居然也会有愧疚？是从儿时的初遇，又或是……男人像大狗一样曾在自己怀中的样子可爱极了。“元让，孤……错了。”咬了咬嘴唇。

2不知道怎么回答，这一幕是自己从未敢想象的，那不可一世的曹孟德，竟然向自己道歉……感受着肩膀上的温度，身体不自觉的火热起来。胸中的某种情感正止不住的向外喷涌，是希望？愤怒？还是同情？……此时此刻，这摸不清的情绪总算明了，是不可放手的喜爱。一把抱住怀中的人儿，一只手抬起了他的下巴，深邃的脸庞竟然面带桃色，怎能让人罢去。低头稳稳的将唇印在他的额头，顺着向下滑到了那微张的嘴。熟悉与陌生的交织，他终于只属于自己。

1唇没有交合，似乎就像是交换着呼吸那么简单。和儿时一样，二人躺在草地上，面对面……低眼看见男人胯处的布料有些被撑起，忍不住笑出声来，自然而然地终止了这个似是而非的缠绵。  
“孤……给你补偿一下吧。”拿起男人放在一侧半人高箱子上的枪，塞在他手中。自己一手托住了枪，分开嘴唇咬住枪口，舌与口腔上颚分开时发出了轻微的吭声。  
铁块塞进嘴里的感觉可不好受，然而就像他说的那样，'补偿'就补偿到底，表演给他看吧。再给别人做这种事的时候可没这么不好意思啊，面对这个人怎么就不一样了。无论如何，下定了决心后，似乎也不这么为难了。舌尖探入枪管，不深也不浅，铁的味道酸的身体一抖，咂咂嘴待那酸掉牙东西消散，才开始新一轮演出。尽力将手枪的前半部分吞进口中，吞吐着模仿性器的抽插。  
在最后一次抽插结束时，却故意放慢速度，让津液从嘴角淌下，更为浪荡的是在下嘴唇处，竟与泛着水光的枪口拉出一条银丝。轻喘着舔舐干净枪上的水渍，站起身。“如何？”

2不知对方怎地朝着枪杆发起情来，这一幕全都尽收眼底心中的那股热火终于按耐不住。  
“原来孟德喜好这般刺激之事。”  
本以为保守的自我竟然浮现了色气的欲望，紧握枪托，将这黑色硬物直直的塞入人口中，轻轻剐蹭上颚，转动，让这色意景象尽收眼底。瞅见人嘴角流下的液体越发汹涌，面色也潮红不已，只得抽出那毫无生命力的硬物将另一支生机勃发的金枪塞入口中。突然间被唇的温度包裹，柔软与潮湿猛的袭来，差点就按耐不住早早泄去。腾出空空的双手，一手轻轻捏着那透红的耳垂，一手伸向对方那挺立的欲望，从包裹中将其掏出并开始撸动。  
“……还真是……色情啊”  
有些害羞的说出了口，手中却做着更加色情的事情。挺着腰身缓慢抽插，感受着对方舌尖的刺激与碰撞，每一次抽动都要克服强劲的吸力，每一次深入都要破开强硬的抵挡直达喉咙深处……人儿喘息未定却又再被深入，这般淫欲的模样映入脑海刺激不已，更加激发了深埋多年的兽欲。  
开始快速的抽插起来，脑海里已经空空如也，只剩下空前的欲望和刺激之感……到达顶峰的一瞬间，所有的所有都倾泻而出，望着人嘴角涌出的白色液体竟不知有些愧疚之感，但瞅见人随即吞下这泻出的欲望，心中的火热不但分毫未减而是更加热烈。

1舔舐枪支的行为挑开了最后封条，喷涌而出的性欲淹没二人。然后就被粗大的性器堵住了嘴……

“也就只跟你做这种刺激的事了。”自己的洁癖，使得自己十分反感与人口交。自己是浪但决非放荡。二人心知肚明。所以舔枪与内射这个举动可以是他曹操能做出最大的

耳垂与性器被粗糙的手摩挲着，让身体愈发敏感。最后射精时,没有一丝犹豫吞下男人一股一股射出的液体。皱眉。这家伙又某种动物一样射的又多又久，而没来及咽下的白浊流下嘴角，自己的表情一定是糟糕透了。

这样想着，却抬起了头，右手贴上男人胸前，把人推坐在了半人高的杂货箱上。手指攀上男人耳后，按揉着，滑过下颌，继而贴上自己的嘴，沾上了流出的液体。“看着。”右手腕蹭起衬衣身后下摆，左手把已经被解开的西裤褪至脚踝。看着男人惊讶的表情，看来男人一开始确实是太入迷与震惊，以至于没发觉自己只套了一条西裤。忍不住  
咧嘴笑道：“以为你早就发现了，看来是高估你了。离开我这么久，连我的喜好都忘了吗？”右手指在身后穴口处徘徊，待到紧收的穴口有些松动后，手指探了进去。先是轻轻搅动，白浊作为润滑帮助手指扩张。嘴啃上男人的右颈，低头再吻上男人胸口，留下水痕在昏暗的灯光下泛着光。身体深处的欲望燃烧着，性器再次勃起顶在平滑的小腹，顶端渗出了些许黏液。当啃吻转移到腹部时，弯下的腰使得肠道中的某一点与指尖相接。“呃啊……”没有任何准备，就因快感的袭来而哼出声。身后的手被抓住。

2一直以为自己是保守派，但眼前的景象实在是过于刺激了。脑海里嗡嗡作响，被欲望晕眩了的身体开始骚动起来。眼前的人所作所为已经不像是那个高高在上的“王”了，更像是求爱的野兽。难以抑制的火热，不如就此彻底释放，道德还是关系都不重要了！完全释放的兽欲爆发，一把扣住了眼前人的手腕。  
“还是让我来吧。”  
轻轻滑动指尖让私处周围的液体充分抹匀，另一只手握上了对方小腹处挺拔的凸起。玩弄着小穴发出水声，水声虽弱却丝毫不亚于喘息。面带桃红瞅了眼趴在自个儿胸膛上的家伙，情趣再次被肩膀颤动的指尖挑起，停止手里的动作拿起身旁不知用于什么的绷带，三两下绑住了对方那坚挺的性器。  
“孟德……对不住了……”  
嘴角上挑，满含挑衅意味的看向兴奋的坚挺，伸手揉捏几番粉红的龟头，浑浊的液体呼之欲出。见人似乎有些难受，却再无怜惜之意，再次湿润了小穴，将指尖缓缓推入。柔软的肠道微微颤动，可见对方正抵抗着兴奋配合进入，一只手指两只手指……见开拓得差不多了，便抽出手指，伴随着耳边的一声急促喘息，大力抬起臀部将私处对准了自己的坚挺。  
“曹孟德，你只属于我一个人。”

 

1被贯穿的感觉从身后传来，前端积累许久的欲望却又得不到释放。这家伙前几年离开的时候还在床上被自己玩的团团转，现在居然会了这一套？谁叫他的老子要干死……男人在自己的臀部打了一巴掌，回头瞪去却收获了一个不怀好意的笑容。身前的性器硬的生疼，刚欲伸手解开却发现手也被绑得死死的：“操你妈夏侯惇，你从哪里学来的这些。给孤松开！”

得到的却是更加用力的挺动。腰被按住，上半身都伏在箱子上，交合处的水声与恶意撞击而发出的啪声让自己恨不得钻进地缝。在发现身体不受控制地迎合着男人的挺进，腰肢随着插入的速率不断扭动，而脑袋也是一塌糊涂后，放弃了抵抗。去他妈的尊严，去他妈的道德,老子爱他，就他妈的爱这个瞎了一只眼的家伙。此时此刻心中唯一念想就是让身后的独眼男人操进自己身体。

“操我。孤命令你……哈…呃啊…操进来！”

肩膀撑起身体，将左腿抬上箱子，让男人更深地操入自己。男人像打桩机，一下一下，似乎是要将他自己深深地打入自己身体，打入心中。

 

2使出浑身解数的顶撞着，探寻着对方前列腺在肠道的敏感地带。丝毫未曾想到自己有些粗鲁的动作引来了对方的谩骂，然着毫无气势更像是在撒娇般的语句让自己的欲望更近一分。  
“哼……曹孟德……”  
摆出假意温柔的姿态俯身吻上他的唇，侵略般的用舌头开拓道路，潮湿与粘稠包裹着柔软的舌苔，唇齿相交，吮吸着对方的精华。腰上的力道渐渐放弱，感受到对方抖动的身体，瞅见那紫红的性器，心里竟然有些得意。趁对方缓缓的适应了节奏后猛然进攻，一下子顶到最里面，见人猛的一个颤抖进而浑身失力，瘫软的耷拉下身子却又因为插入太深而紧张的直起身躯。  
“孟德……真是可爱啊”  
脱离他的唇齿，侧头咬上了耳朵，轻轻的摩擦着。就连这耳垂也小巧到令人称赞……手指摸索着伸向绷带轻轻的碰了碰了他的性器，这无法忍耐的模样竟也透露着可爱的味道，甚至可以感受到马眼的开合。  
“受不了了吗？”  
小心的解开了绷带，等待着什么的发生……

1在绷带解开的那一刻，扯着几近嘶哑的喉咙喊着夏侯惇射出。白光划过眼前，瞳孔扩张，因高潮的来临而流下了生理性泪水。还没来得及停息，来自身后的动静提醒着自己，他还没完。  
眼中已然噙满了泪，耳垂也被蹂躏地通红，腰都被男人撞的都有些酸痛。然而男人的冲撞没有一丝放缓。喘息声逐渐拔高，最后几乎变成了尖锐的抽噎。下意识地收紧了甬道，几次极深的冲撞，接着就感觉到温热的液体注进身体。失声。  
此时才注意到手已经冻得冰冷，寒气袭来。身上忽然多了一份温暖，和砰砰作响的心跳声音。背部的冰凉贴上男人布满伤疤的胸膛，左胸处的心脏因高潮的余韵也跳得飞快。

“孤爱你……只……你一人。” 热血冲头的胡言乱语。“夏侯元让。”却也是被深缝在心底的真言。

月落乌啼，梦影依稀。


End file.
